


Drawing down the Moon

by KusanoSaku



Series: Bonds and Ties [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fingerfucking, Future Fpreg, Implied Male Homosexuality, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Inter-House Relationships, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Romance, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Surrogacy, True Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis Prince is a three years younger then Luna Lovegood who graduated with her brother Harry and has always been drawn to the strange girl. Finally, Luna has decided that Hermione Granger will never love her back. To her surprise, the firstborn daughter of her former professors Remus and Severus, Artemis is in love with her. She finds the raven-haired young woman incredibly beautiful and decides to court her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story occurs after Chapter 26 of Bound to you and revolves primarily around the characters Luna Lovegood and Artemis Prince. With appearances by member of the Potter/Prince/Malfoy family mostly.

Prologue

Artemis Prince was technically the firstborn of the Prince family; she had presided over her brother's Bonding and the Wiccaning of his daughters back in December. It had been fun planning her brother's bonding; the conversation after the Wiccaning with Luna had been full of pitfalls. For a Ravenclaw that girl was too quick, of course. Luna was in her brother's year with Colin. So they had graduated last June, Luna had gone on to take over the Quibbler and probably to continue her mother's charms research.

Artemis wanted to be a potioneer for St. Mungos just like papa, she planned to take over as Head of Slytherin and Potions Mistress when papa finally became Headmaster but that might take a while.

Despite Luna's assurances that she'd given up on Hermione during the trial she couldn't help being jealous. The cool platinum of the bracelet on her wrist made her look down, it was beautiful…

At first glance she'd thought it was silver, however silver could taint potions and burn her dad. A Ravenclaw would know that, so the bracelet was platinum instead. It had a moonstone shaped in the form of a full moon. The face of the full moon bore the horn of Artemis, on either side of the full moon where the moon phases that had came before and then after. The other phases were created with pieces of moonstone and onyx.

It was the most beautiful thing she owned, and she never took it off. Artemis could only hope to that Luna could come to love her…if she couldn't it would break her heart.

XoooooX

Luna took off her spectacles; the frames were in the shapes of half moons. They were her mother Demeter's glasses, she didn't normally need them but for reading she did so she'd kept the frames and replaced the lenses. They made her feel closer to her mother.

Courting…

Never in her life had she imagined having to do that, loving Hermione and knowing the girl would never love her back had made that an impossible dream.

She had always wondered who was cursing, hexing and jinxing her tormentors in school yet she would never have guessed it was the friendless Slytherin daughter of Professors Prince and Lupin-Prince.

Artemis Prince was so shy, it was almost heartbreaking and yet she was still a Slytherin Prefect. She seemed cold, remote and yet she had the ability to plan a beautiful bonding for her brother and a Wiccaning for her nieces.

The delight in Artemis' eyes when Luna had said she wanted to see if they could both learn to care about one another. Who in this world could she find that would love her like Artemis did? No one, Artemis was brilliant and took after her father Professor Prince, wildly talented at magic especially potions and she lived in the library almost as much as a Ravenclaw or Hermione.

She wanted to make Artemis smile more, because she had a beautiful smile…

It had been a few days after the trial and it was time to speak to Artemis' fathers. Artemis was still underage and if she was serious she had to request permission to court her. It had originally been enough to agree to date her but a girl like Artemis who had been teased and tormented deserved more then to be treated as if she were a casual fling. Luna wanted to do this properly, as a descendant of Ravenclaw she could Bond to whomever she pleased.

Right now, she was sure she wanted Artemis to be the consort of Lady Lovegood. The Lovegood estate was unusually because it was entailed upon the female line rather then the male, thus only the senior most female would inherit. When her mother died, her family estate was held in trust for her. Her father Xenophilius was the elder son of a younger son of the House of Malfoy, making her and Draco second cousins. It wasn't discussed openly because her father had been disowned for bonding in defiance of his uncle Abraxus Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luna knew that Draco was still teaching for his godfather and had temporarily taken over the duties of Head of Slytherin until Adrian certified that Severus was healthy enough to resume his duties.

It was strange knowing that she was carrying her former professor's sons, Artemis' brothers but it was too awful to contemplate letting these children die because of a cruel action that nearly killed Artemis' papa. It would have crushed them all if this unexpected pregnancy had proved fatal to Severus Prince.

Professor Prince was in his office at Wisteria Meadows; Luna had taken over a parlour to run her paper the Quibbler. She knew that it was disturbing to him for her to do so, since she'd taken it over it was less fanciful and more newsworthy. As much as she loved her father, Xeno had an odd sense of what was news.

Luna was slim and despite carrying twins she hadn't started to show yet, after all Professor Prince was only a few weeks along and she'd been surrogating the pregnancy for about two months.

Artemis's sixteenth birthday was coming up and Luna knew exactly what the girl wanted. If the professor would consent then she would tell Artemis that she'd changed her mind, she didn't want to date her, rather she'd perferCourt her.

Luna was determined, she rapped on the door to Severus' study.

The familiar voice of her former professor called out, "Come in."

Luna let herself in, "I would like to speak to you as the Head of Artemis' family."

Her former professor stiffened. "Yes?"

Luna took a seat in the chair opposite him. "I would like your permission to Court her. She has feelings for me and I find her very attractive. I believe that she would be agreeable and I would like your consent. I am sure that my continuing your pregnancy makes this uncomfortable. However, I would like to make my relationship to your family more conventional."

Severus Prince, Head of Slytherin House, Deputy Headmaster and Potions Master of Hogwarts blinked at her.

"You wish to Court Artemis?"

Luna nodded, "I do not make this request lightly. I have been considering it since the trial. I asked her permission to date her at Harry's Bonding when I discovered she had feelings for me."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "I thought you liked Granger."

Luna shrugged, "Hermione is still in love with Ron and could never love me. We are too different and would not suit. I have decided to put my foolish crush to rest and focus on Artemis. She is a lovely, quiet and intelligent young woman. I think she deserves someone who loves her. We were both bullied in school and I found out just recently that she was cursing, hexing and jinxing my tormentors. I would never have guessed that she would do that…"

"Because she is known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin?" Severus glared at her.

Luna shook her head, "We never really spoke in school. I was in her brother's year and we never interacted. I was friends following the Tournament when Hermione and Ron stopped speaking to him. I knew what it was like to be disliked by your House. I felt sorry for him. I learned what a kind person he was. He wouldn't let any of us say bad things about Ron and Hermione- not that I would have. I was disappointed in her. I was starting to have feelings for her but I knew that she had a crush on Ron. He was never good enough for her. He cheated. She wrote his essays. He stole her notes to study and she never really reprimanded him for it. She deserved better."

XoooooX

Severus could tell that everything Lovegood was saying was true. He and Remus had been shocked to find out that Artemis was dating Luna Lovegood of all people. He hadn't even known his eldest liked anyone.

He realized that despite her 'loony' aura that she had a lot of Remus' qualities; his kindness, his quiet thoughtfulness and his desire to take care of the person he loved. Artemis had choose a woman who had the same qualities he loved in his husband. He smiled at her, his annoyance subsiding, "I will give my permission. I think that Artemis had excellent taste. You will treat her right. She's shy but highly protective. Artemis spends most of her time taking care of us and ignores herself. She needs someone who will look after her and love her.

Luna grinned at him, "I know. I promise that I will treat her right. She is a terribly shy young woman who wants to be loved but is too shy to approach the person she loves."

Severus' eyes fell upon a picture of himself and Remus when they were young, from their first Winter Solstice. "She's very much like me. I would never have told Remus I liked him if he hadn't confessed first. I think he knew we were met for each other since the Hogwarts Express our First Year. Remus was shy too but he knew he wanted me. He wouldn't let me push him away. Remus came when I needed someone badly and he saved me. My life changed from then on. I owe him so much."

"You were very lucky to discover your feelings so early. I just wish I had know sooner. Then neither of us would have anguished over being alone…"

Severus waved her out, "Go back to what you were doing. Go plot how you'll break the news to Artemis…"

Luna scurried away.

Severus wondered how his shy but headstrong daughter would take it when she found out that her crush had in essence just asked to Bond with her…

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

Since Artemis was a Slytherin prefect she thankfully had her own room.

 

Ever since Luna had given her the bracelet, Artemis had been having erotic dreams about the older Ravenclaw.

 

_It was late at night and a warm naked body slipped in bed with her…_

_Artemis recognized the magical signature as Luna’s, so she relaxed…_

_Breasts pressed against her back._

_Artemis shivered as Luna kissed her neck._

_“Miss me?”_

_“Ever so much…”_

_They were betrothed but not yet bonded so Artemis didn’t have a student couple’s apartment, she still lived in the dungeons._

_Luna must have used Draco’s floo again._

_Warm familiar hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them. “A comfortable size…”_

_Artemis rolled onto her back._

_Luna climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply._

_Artemis felt a knee nudge her legs apart and thigh pressed against her. She wrapped her arms around Luna’s neck kissing her back._

_Luna rocked her thigh against Artemis’ hot womanhood._

_The friction set off waves of pleasure in Artemis._

_Luna kissed down her neck and paused to suck on her nipples, each suck sent a bolt of heat to her core._

_Artemis slept with silencing charms on the walls, not that being Luna’s lover was embarrassing; she just preferred not to advertise her love life. She rocked against Luna’s thigh, groaning as she felt Luna suckle her breasts._

_It made her feel more secure knowing they both came into this relationship as virgins. Artemis was grateful that Granger had been oblivious that Luna loved her at one time. She gasped as she felt one hard suck send more heat to her core._

_Luna cupped her womanhood, sliding a thumb between her labia and stroked her clitoris in a slow circular motion._

_Artemis whimpered at the touch. “Luna!”_

_“Yes?”_

_How did Luna learn how to set her on fire? Her lover’s touch made her so hot, it burned as it caressed her._

_They’d agreed, no sex toys until they were Bonded but sometimes Luna was able to drive her so wild that she nearly begged for them._

_Luna’s pussy rode Artemis’ thigh, smearing her juices on Artemis’ soft skin._

_Luna toyed with Artemis’ clit as she leaned up to kiss her._

_Artemis came with a loud cry, stars exploding beneath her eyelids._

_They lay there holding one another_

_Artemis heard a slurping sound; she cracked one eye to see Luna licking her fingers._

_Luna rolled over, holding the shy Slytherin close, “Rest…”_

_“Will you be here when I wake up?”_

_Luna kissed her cheek, “Of course. Wake me before you leave.”_

_Artemis blushed, chuckling._

It didn’t take long to drift into a deeper sleep…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

It was Artemis’ birthday, well it was Nemia’s too but that didn’t matter as much to her.

 

Luna dressed in flowing silver and turquoise dress robes. They were figure hugging, it had a silver top that clung like a second skin, the skirt was a similar fabric the lower half and a matching tulle. The entire ensemble was covered in silver spangles that glowed liked fairy lights. On her shoulders was a quilted silk double-sided cape that belonged her mother Demeter. She wore a pair of turquoise dance slippers on her feet and her white gold hair flowed over her shoulders in waves.

 

In her arms was a gift box wrapped in silver and green paper; inside it were a set of green and silver dress robes, silver dance slippers and a green rose corsage. Luna also had other gifts for Artemis.

 

Draco glanced at her, “Are you trying to kill Artemis?”

 

Luna flushed, “Draco!”

 

Draco laughed, “Just teasing lighten up cousin.”

 

He was escorting her to the Slytherin common room; Draco chuckled as he spoke the password, “Vindictus.” Which was the name of a former Slytherin who served once as Potions master of Hogwarts. 

 

Luna pressed his hand, “Thank you. It’s still alright to use your floo correct?”

 

Draco nodded, “Of course.”

 

Luna entered the Slytherin common room, the black leather couches and chairs were full of Slytherins students.

 

“Professor Prince-Black.” One said rising.

 

“Miss Bainbridge please escort Lady Lovegood to Prefect Prince’s chamber.” Draco ordered.

 

The girl was obviously well brought up, she curtsied and gestured, “Please follow me Lady.”

 

Luna waved at Draco and followed her.

 

“Any reason you’re visiting the Ice Queen?”

 

Luna’s eyes flashed, “Does Loony Lovegood need a reason?”

 

The girl flushed and went silent leading her up the stairs.

 

They reached a door with a silver snake on it.

 

Bainbridge knocked twice.

 

The door opened, Artemis blinked, “Yes Tabitha?”

 

Luna swept past the girl and greeted her, “Darling.” taking her hand and kissing it.

 

Artemis blushed. “Luna?”

 

Luna closed the door with a bit of wandless magic. “I’ve come to take you on a date. I have permission from your father. Proved that I have you back by midnight.”

 

Artemis bit her lip, “You’re serious?”

 

Luna held out the dress box, “Hurry up and dress.”

 

Artemis accepted the box, sitting on the bed and opening it. She gaped at it, unfolding the silver and green dress, removing the silver shoes and green rose wrist corsage. She glanced up at Luna, “These are too pretty.”

 

Luna lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. “We’ll be late for dinner if you don’t hurry.”

 

Artemis gingerly gathered up the dress, she opened her wardrobe and removed a set of silver stockings. Shyly she pulled out a silver corset decorated with green vines and laced with a green cord along with a green garter belt. She dashed into the en suite bathroom to dress.

 

Luna sat on the bed trying not to see Artemis’ under things

 

XoooooX

 

Artemis stripped out of her Slytherin uniform down to her silver lace underwear; she slithered into the corset and used a charm to adjust it. She put on the garter belt and then gently drew the silk stockings up her legs and attached them to the garter belt so they wouldn’t  run. The slip from her uniform would do and she put it back on. Artemis used a dressing charm she learned from her godmother to fit the dress on her properly.

 

Finally, she undid the pins that held up her hair.

 

It felt to her shoulders in curly ebony waves. Her amber eyes looked striking with her pale skin. A flick of her wand and her uniform was in the laundry.

 

Artemis shyly left the bathroom.

 

XoooooX

 

Luna looked up to find her girlfriend entering; she was stunning. “Merlin that suits you better then I guessed.”

 

It was clear that both dresses had been designed by the same person…

 

Artemis smoothed the skirt and sat gingerly before slipping the silver dance slippers on her feet.

 

“It’s cold out. Do you have something warm to wear over that?” Luna asked swallowing.

 

Artemis nodded, summoning a green velvet cloak from her godmother. “From Aunt Narcissa.”

 

Luna pulled her to her feet and put the cloak on her, pausing before doing the clasp. She slide the rose corsage on Artemis’ wrist. Finally pulling out two velvet boxes.

 

Artemis frowned, “You’ve already given me the dress…”

 

Luna opened the first one; nestled in a bed of velveted black Jarvey skin was a platinum cauldron pendant on a green velvet ribbon. On it were three moons; the waxing cresset was moonstone, the full moon was now garnet and the waning crescent was onyx. The full moon had been Amethyst when it belonged to her grandmother Hera who had been bonded to Daria Greengrass. “It’s a family piece, I thought being an aspiring potions mistress it would suit you.” She placed the pendant over Artemis’ head and the cauldron rest on hr chest above her heart.

 

Then Luna opened the second box, inside it was a platinum bracelet with three arches, platinum waxing crescent and an emerald that was joined to the moon. She placed the bracelet on the wrist opposite the previous bracelet.

 

Artemis touched the cauldron pendant, “It’s pretty.”

 

Luna kissed her check, “So are you.” Clasping the cloak’s snake broach so it sat snugly on Artemis' throat. “Come, we’ll floo from Draco’s office.”

 

She took Artemis’ arm and led her from her room.

 

The whispers followed them.

 

Luna was proud of her date’s loveliness and jealous of the appreciative and intense desire some showed.

 

They entered Draco’s office.

 

Artemis’ brother-in-law whistled, “What a lovely couple you make. Where are you going?”

 

“To dinner and dancing. In case of apparition, and Artemis being underage we’ll both stick to juices.”  Luna grinned, “Come along dear heart.”

 

Luna led her into floo and called out, “Avalon Gardens.” Before throwing the powder at their feet

 

Artemis shivered.

 

Avalon Gardens was a high society place, they had exquisite meals and live music. It was expensive and required reservations at least three weeks in advance.

 

They entered the foyer of the restaurant, it was designed to appear outdoors.  It had n enchanted ceiling that showed the brilliant blue sky of a clear summer day. The carpet was charmed to look and feel like grass.

 

The tables where dwarven iron wrought designs, they were lovely to behold and made comfortable with cushioning charms. They were a lovely white decorated with vines. The gardens were hedged with rose in every colour imaginable.  The paths were lined with amethysts and crystal flagstones, which led from the entrance, the kitchen and out to eat table.

 

Artemis gasped looking around, “Luna…”

 

Luna took her face in her hand, “You look exquisite, relax.”

 

“Do you have a reservation?”

 

Luna glared at the man imperiously, “Lady Luna Lovegood and guest.”

 

“Name?”

 

“My guest is my business. I would not bring anyone to this place if I felt they would not be worthy of it. Do you not know my pedigree includes Lady Rowena, a Founder of Hogwarts?” Luna said stiffly.

 

Artemis whispered, “Is this place for purebloods?”

 

“Your parents are just as magical as mind. You have magical grandparents, what does it matter? Your heart chose me just as your brother’s chose Draco. Your brother’s children are purebloods.” Luna whispered in her ear.

 

They followed their host along the jewelled path.

 

They reached a secluded table, the music dancing on the wind.

 

The place seemed to be outside, the wind smelled of flowers, the grass seemed like grass and the sun felt real. A pair of trees that appeared to have grown entwined was near the table.

 

Luna pulled off her cloak and then removed Artemis’ before hung them both on the branches.

 

Then she pulled out Artemis’ chair and led her to it. Bringing Artemis’ hand to her lips. “The perfect setting for you.”

 

They were served sparkling strawberry juice, salads with raspberry vinaigrette and a chicken dish. They shared a large chocolate mouse topped with sweet cream.

 

Artemis was shy but smiled.

 

Luna stood, “Ready to leave?”

 

Artemis frowned, “Is it over already?”

 

Luna laughed, “Of course not, we’re going dancing.”

 

Leading her back to the entrance, she pulled Artemis into her arms, Apparating them to their next location.

 

It was called the Crystal Ballroom, the floor was gold veined marble that floated, the walls were made of crystal and the roof shimmered like it was lit with a million stars. Lumos-it candle filled chandeliers hovered above them.

 

Artemis turned in a circle, “It’s…”

 

“Made all the more beautiful because of you.” Luna took her hand, “You know how to dance?”

 

Artemis flushed, “Aunt Cissy taught us…we also had music lessons at Hecate’s. I was dismal at many of them. Nemia had most of that talent.”

 

“Don’t degrade yourself, you and Nemia may look alike but you are different people. Dance with me.”

 

Artemis was whirled onto the dance floor, feeling like she was floating on clouds. A warm hand pressed to her lower back, its arm cradled her waist holding her close while Luna’s other hand held hers.

 

They danced, waltzing together.

 

Luna led her in the dance, they drifted amoung the other couples and ignoring them as well.

 

They moved together flowing to the music.

 

Then it changed to a Viennese waltz.

 

They danced through that one as well.

 

Artemis was flushed in excitement, “I could use some water.”

 

Luna led her to the bar, “Two strawberry waters.”

 

They sipped their water, relaxing before Luna led them out to join a Quadrille.

 

After three more songs Luna checked the time, it was after eleven.

 

Artemis frowned, “So soon?”

 

Luna laughed, “I said I would have you home by midnight, I didn’t say I was going to leave right away.”

 

Artemis flushed, “You don’t have to stay…”

 

Luna kissed her palm, “I want to.”

 

They headed back to the one-way floos. Since most of the Ballroom guests were too tipsy or drunk to Apparate the floos were available as transportation for those leaving.

 

They flooed back to Draco’s office in the dungeons and retraced their steps to Artemis’ room.

 

They didn’t notice the chime that peeled out when they returned no doubt informing her dad or Draco.

 

Artemis spoke the password softly, the common room was filled only with small handful of studious fifth, sixth and seventh years that chose to stay up late on a Friday night.

 

They ignored them and were in turn ignored.

 

They hung their cloaks on the back of Artemis’ door and Artemis locked the door and put up privacy charms. If only to keep out noisy interlopers, the best thing about being an investor in Weasley Wizard Wheezes is that she had the charms to prevent the products like extendable ears from being use against her.

 

Blushing Artemis summoned Dippy one of her father’s elves and requested cups of chocolate.

 

Artemis let Luna take a seat on her desk chair drawing it closer to the bed. Swallowing nervously, “Thank you. Tonight was amazing.”

 

Luna smiled, “I wanted to arrange something you would enjoy. I know so little about you. I know you want to be a Potions Mistress, I know your fathers and your brother but I don’t know you. I want to. Especially in light of what I asked your papa.”

 

Artemis blinked at her, “You asked papa what?”

 

Luna took Artemis’ hands in her own, “I don’t want to merely date you Artemis. I went to him to ask permission to Court you.”

 

Artemis gaped at her, “You want to court me?”

 

Luna squeezed her hands gently, “Tell me where I could ever find someone who could love her the way you have? You took on my tormentors your first year. You look out for others; you protected your sister at Hecate’s. You are a protector but you don’t bother about yourself. I think you are a shy but beautiful and talented individual. I want to travel the road of life at your side. I want to be your partner, your friend and lover. I can’t imagine being with anyone else.”

 

“You really mean it?” Artemis whispered.

 

“Of course. Your papa thinks you are a lot like him. I think he sees come of your dad in me. He gave me permission to court you and took my promise not to hurt you. If I did: which I will strive not to, I think Harry, Draco and Remus would want my head. I would hate to make your cry or cause you pain. That would break my heart. I already find myself thinking about you often. Worrying over you…”

 

“I worry for you because of my brothers. What you offered to do for my family is dangerous.”

 

Luna let out a musical laugh, “I know my magic. It will accept anything I decide. Harry is my friend. I know how much the loss of a parent can hurt. I lost my mother my mother in September of my First year, what Dumbledore did to your papa was cruel. He loves you three so much and even your dad. I was a Ravenclaw and I saw that.  I want to build a relationship with you that is as strong as the one your fathers has. Dad loves me but losing mother broke something in him. I didn’t want to see that happen to your family. It brought me closer to you and your family. I want to be a apart of that.“ her voice had turned serious.

 

Artemis was blinking back tears, “You really want me?”

 

Luna pulled her into her arms and kissed her deeply, “So much. I never wanted to be with someone like I do you.”

 

“Not even…”

 

“Hermione? No, because it was like being in love with a portrait or a statue. They can’t love you back. I can be her friend; I can help her get her life back after what Dumbledore did to her. She could never love me like you can. She could never want me to kiss her, to hold her. She would never let me take her places like I took you. She wouldn’t fit in my arms or let me lead her in a dance like that. It felt like we were flying to music.”

 

Artemis shivered in Luna’s arms but it was a pleasurable shiver.

 

Luna ran her fingers through Artemis’ hair, “You’re beautiful. I can’t believe you noticed me when no one else did. I want to be with you. To learn about you...”

 

“Do you have to leave? I wish you would stay.”

 

“I have nothing to wear to bed.”

 

Artemis smiled at her, “You can wear something of mine.”

 

Luna kissed her, “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

 

Then her arms released her, “We should rest.”

 

Artemis kissed her shyly before pulling out a silvery thigh length negligee. She handed it out to Luna with shaking hands, “Here…”

 

Luna rose and kissed her taking it, “Thank you.”

 

Leaving Artemis behind in the bedroom to change.

 

Artemis slipped out of her dress and placing it in her wardrobe. She undressed quickly replacing everything where it belonged. She slipped into  a black silk negligee and put on a sheer black gauze robe.

 

Just in time for Luna to exit with her clothes she’d worn on their date on her arm.

 

Luna licked her lips, “Sweet Merlin.”

 

Artemis drew the robe closer to wrapped around her body, forgetting that it was sheer.

 

Luna dropped her clothes on the chair and pulled Artemis into her arms. “You look breath-taking.”  Lifting her head and kissing her, “Happy birthday.”

 

Artemis’ arms moved to wrap around Luna’s neck, “Luna.”

 

They fell into the bed, kissing.

 

Luna stroked her hair, tracing her face and ran a gentle thumb over Artemis’ lips. “I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

 

Artemis relaxed, gazing at her, “I’m glad.”

 

They shared soft kisses and curious touches, finally drifting off with Artemis cradled to Luna’s chest.

 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were growing closer…

Luna spent many nights in her bed, Artemis shivered under the water of her private bathroom.

She felt such joy, knowing that her beloved Luna wanted to be her bonded and was courting her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her bathroom door closing.

Then Luna stepped into her shower naked.

Artemis blushed.

Luna stepped forward, taking her face in her hands and kissed her.

Artemis's eyes closed.

She was pulled close…

It was almost February…

Artemis was sixteen…

Her body had reached its ending height of 5'7"; her breasts were rather firm and somewhat larger than Luna's hands. She had wide hips; childbearing hips and her breasts were considered perfect for nursing babies. All of this she hid beneath her uniform and robes so only Luna could appreciate it.

In the shower she was naked and defenceless…

Luna had a slim body, with natural muscles. Despite having been carrying her brothers for three months now, her betrothed had yet to show. Then again it took Nemia almost six months to show.

Luna kissed her, a hand sliding to cup her neck and the other moving to knead a breast.

Artemis moaned quietly, "Luna…"

"Relax and let me take care of you."

Luna turned her around gently, and pulled her close. Artemis could feel her lover's breasts pressed to her back.

Then hands covered in foaming cleansing potions caressed Artemis' body, questing hands that touched her sensually while still treating her with affection.

"A Lovegood prides themselves in caring for their bonded. It is an honour to be your chosen…" Luna said quietly, placing kisses on Artemis' neck.

Artemis relaxed a little, the hands washing her touched her intimately in ways no one had before.

Then Luna's fingers dipped into Artemis' folds to wash her there as well…

Even if this was supposed to be a service of some sort it didn't prevent Artemis from becoming aroused by the touch.

"I think this isn't enough for you is it?"

Artemis shivered, "No…"

Luna's thumb circled her clit, "You need this?"

Artemis arched her back, pressing herself more into Luna's touch. "Yes…"

Then there were fingers inside her, rocking in and out.

Artemis panted, blushing hard, "Luna…"

Luna's free hand kneaded her breasts; "It's okay if you come Artemis…"

Artemis orgasmed under her betrothed's talented hands.

Luna gently rinsed her body and washed her hair before drying her and dressing Artemis for bed.

Artemis lay on her bed, dizzy with the weight of her orgasm waiting for Luna to bathe, dress and join her.

Once Luna crawled into bed, they kissed and cuddled before Artemis fell asleep.

Luna kissed her soft hair, "Next year, we'll have an apartment here. We'll make everyone jealous of us. You really are the most beautiful girl I knew, I only wish I had noticed you sooner."

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

It was February 5 during Artemis’ Defence lesson that Dippy arrived to announce that Master Severus be wanting them.

 

Remus quickly ended the lesson, “Read the next chapter in _Facing the Faceless_. I expect your assigned essays plus a two foot summary of the chapter. Come along Ms. Prince.”

 

Artemis packed up and followed her father to his office.

 

Draco and Harry tumbled through the floo with their daughters immediately after them.

 

They found Artemis’ papa pacing the corridor outside Nemia’s bedroom.

 

Remus pulled him into a conjured sofa, “Pacing won’t speed the waiting.”

 

“I want my sister!” Nemia shouted.

 

The door opened and a frazzled Hermione opened it.

 

“Artemis if you would…”

 

Artemis sighed and entered the room, it was different.

 

Nemia was lying on her bed with a sheet over her spread legs, her face shiny with sweat and gasping. “I want Dennis…I need him…”

 

Artemis climbed onto the bed, “I know Nemia, I know. It isn’t fair but you have us.”

 

On Nemia’s other side was her lover, who was blotting Nemia’s forehead with a flannel, “Yes Artemis is here now. You have two healers, one is very experienced. She brought you into the world and Hermione delivered Aster. They’ll take good care of you.”

 

“It’s been six hours.” Nemia whimpered, “It hurts.”

 

“I know sis. You’ll be fine.” Artemis tried to have Nemia take long deep breaths to calm herself.

 

Luna called for a glass of fresh cool water because Nemia needed to stay hydrated. Being pregnant herself as a surrogate she had researched witch pregnancy and delivery to know what to expect.

 

“We’re right with you.”

 

“How much longer?” Hermione asked Andromeda.

 

Andromeda sighed, “The average for a first pregnancy is sixteen hours.”

 

Nemia started to panic, “Sixteen? I can’t handle another ten hours of this.”

 

“The contractions are the way your body stretches.” Luna said holding a glass of cool water to her lips. “Drink, you have to stay hydrated.”

 

“Perhaps, walking would speed it up? She could walk the length of the corridor.” Luna offered. “Artemis and I can support her.”

 

“Why can’t I have caesarean like Harry and Papa?” Nemia sobbed with a particularly painful contraction.

 

“It is healthier to have a natural birth even if it is more painful. Once you have little Dion in your arms, you’ll be fine.” Andromeda counselled. “Perhaps a short walk might speed it up.”

 

Artemis summoned Nemia’s pink fluffy robe, setting it on the end of the bed and with Luna’s help they helped her up.

 

The lovers were near enough in height and strength, Artemis from lifting cauldrons and Luna from whatever lifting she did.

 

Nemia whimpered as she tried to keep her balance.

 

Hermione scurried to open the door and barked at Nemia’s family to get out of the way.

 

Luna and Artemis supported Nemia as she walked the corridor, until she felt a bit weak. Then they helped her back to the bed where they arranged her comfortably after helping her out of the robe before sitting beside her.

 

Andromeda checked her again, “Seven hours and still in the six centimetre range.”

 

“Can’t you speed it up?” Nemia begged. “It hurts.”

 

“Normally I would make a comment that forgetting contraception is a known cause of pregnancy. However you are my goddaughter, I am expected to be kinder then that. If I sped it up Nemia it would be far more painful by increasing the natural dilation too quickly which could also result in shock which could harm the foetus.” Andromeda shook her head.

 

Artemis and Luna did their best to help calm her and help her breathe productively while blotting her forehead and giving her water. 

 

They continued this for four more hours before she was at eight centimetres and then another hour before nine. She had been in labour for twelve hours and she was exhausted.

 

They walked her twice to speed it up some more.

 

By thirteen she was nearly ten, it didn’t take long after that to enter stage two of labour.

 

Andromeda verified with a spell that the foetus was still headfirst in proper presentation though he didn’t have much room to move around at this stage of pregnancy.

 

Then began the painful but at least semi-productive pushing…

 

Nemia cried, wailed, begged and pushed; squeezing Artemis and Luna’s hands tightly with each fresh contraction.

 

It was another hour by the time the baby’s head crowned, which meant Nemia was in labour for fourteen hours. Once the head was safely delivered without pushing to ensure that Nemia didn’t tear, Andromeda had to ensure that each shoulder came out separately. Two good strong pushes and the baby slid into Andromeda’s waiting but sure hands.

 

She quickly clamped the umbilical cord, cut and tied it near the baby’s stomach. She handed it off to Hermione to be cleaned, weighed and measured.

 

Andromeda then talked an exhausted Nemia into pushing the placenta out which unfortunately took some time, nearly an hour.

 

By the time Andromeda had wrapped the placenta, it have been nearly sixteen hours.

 

Andromeda set the placenta aside which was wrapped in Charms for a variety of reasons.

 

Hermione returned with the baby, they were dressed in a cloth diaper, a clean one of course but it was dated to Nemia and Artemis’ babyhood. The boy also had a red body suit and a crocheted blanket that Andromeda made herself for the baby.

 

Nemia accepted her son eagerly; her face streaked with sweat, her hair plastered to her head and her nightgown sticking to her. She fed her son who drank eagerly.

 

Then Luna placed him in the bassinet at the side of her bed.

 

Andromeda cast spells to ensure that Nemia was fine despite the ordeal. Satisfied, she then ordered a house elf to help Nemia bathe and dress in clean clothes while her bedding was changed.

 

Lastly she weighed the placenta before ordering food and refreshment for the tired witch.

 

Luna was unsure whether she would have an easier or harder labour then Nemia had. She was healthier and more educated as to the reality of birthing.

 

“Why was Nemia here and not St. Mungos?” Artemis asked.

 

“Her Labour came unexpectedly; she was already too far into it by the time I was summoned. Once the water breaks it is dangerous to floo. Even house elf apparition was too dangerous. Portkeys are iffy at best and it was safer to deliver her here. I have experience with home births; it is the most common for witches. Some wizards who take ill during the pregnancy are birthed at home or at St. Mungos. Scheduled deliveries take place at the bearer’s discretion. I find that as long as I am well-prepared there is little danger in either location.” Andromeda shrugged.

 

Nemia returned from the bath fresh and staggering so Artemis and Luna who were waiting for her, helped her back to her clean bed.

 

Then Hermione was told to fetch her family.

 

Nemia’s fathers, her brother and her brother-in-law hurried in.

 

Remus asked quietly, “Are you alright Nemia?”

 

Nemia smiled tiredly, “Just tired.”

 

Severus kissed her brow, “Just rest then. You set aside a few bottles so you could rest. You worked very hard and I’m proud of you.”

 

Nemia blushed. “I’ll be good. Will you look after him for me?”

 

Severus nodded, “I’d be glad to. Just until Andromeda says you’re well enough to take care of him in the morning.”

 

Nemia nodded and curled up.

 

Harry kissed her cheek, “Rest well. Dion will be looked after quite well. Don’t worry.”

 

Nemia yawned, “I trust you. I just wish Dennis were here.”

 

“We all do love.” Remus assured her.

 

“I’ll let Seamus and Colin know.” Harry promised.

 

Nemia nodded sleepily and the little family tip-toed out.

 

Remus levitated the bassinet so that it left with them. They left Artemis’ sister to sleep after her ordeal.

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but here is an update...

Chapter 6

 

Hogsmeade weekend fell close to Valentine’s Day this year so Luna took advantage of that. Artemis had been an aunt through Nemia for a little over a week and a little over two months through Harry.

 

She made dinner reservations at a restaurant in Hogsmeade called The Orchid, which was a higher-class establishment then the Three Broomsticks or Brews and Stews.

 

Luna picked Artemis up at her door having the new password from Draco; she already knew where the entrance was from previous visits.

 

Luna swallowed hard once she saw her lover.

 

Artemis wore a black mini-dress that came to her mid-thigh, paired with an emerald green wool coat that covered the hem of the dress; she had greyish-silver leggings, green calf-high leather boots and a silvery silk scarf that had a snake skin pattern.

                       

Luna took her hand and kissed it, “You look lovely.”

 

She had chosen a bronze semi-wrap dress that came to her thigh, blue velvet leggings and bronze wedge sandals paired with a fur cloak.

 

Artemis’ porcelain cheeks were painted red, “You look nice…”

 

“Come on then.” Luna took Artemis’ arm as if she were a gentleman while she led her through the Slytherin Dungeon, along corridors and out into open air.

 

They chatted as they walked towards Hogsmeade in their own world.

 

They spotted Draco and Remus on Hogsmeade duty.

 

Luna waved at them but headed straight for Slug and Jigger’s.

 

Artemis frowned, “Luna?”

 

“The way to your heart is understanding, you are a born brewer. I’m mediocre at best but you are skilled just like your papa. I thought you could select anything you wished. I expect you’ll be just like your papa and become a First Class Potions Mistress.” Luna smiled.

 

Artemis swallowed, “Well I’d like to…I hoped to one day take over his position. I would like to see him be Headmaster. He could experiment more and not have to worry about kids.”

 

Luna worried that due to Artemis’ shyness that she’d have difficulties with teaching but kept her own counsel. “I’ll support your choices whatever they are.”

 

Artemis chose plenty of potions ingredients, a smile gracing her porcelain face.

 

Luna true to her word paid for everything without complaint and made arrangements for them to be delivered the following day by owl through a packing portkey.

 

Artemis hugged her impulsively, “Thank you!”

 

Luna chuckled, “It’s nothing. Brewing is part of your life and should be appreciated.”

 

They next visited Tomes and Scrolls, a small branch store that was part of a series of bookshops owned by the company that owned Flourish and Blotts.

 

Where Artemis selected books on brewing and other Potion related subjects…

 

Luna chose some on magical creatures as well as politics…

 

She naturally had a fascination with the subject of magical creature due to her growing up raising unicorns and her trips with her parents.

 

They stopped at Madam Puddlefoot’s for lunch and a hot drink.

 

As they left the teashop, Luna pulled Artemis into her arms and kissed her Apparating her away.

 

They arrived just inside the wards of Ravenworth Castle Majora, in Yorkshire.

 

Artemis gasped looking up at the imposing castle, “Where are we?”

 

Luna chuckled, “Where I was born, this is Ravenworth Castle, the Yorkshire one anyway. This is where I want to live; I want to bring joy here again. My grandmother Daria was a potioneer; her lab should still be preserved so you can claim it as your right for you are to be my consort. My unicorns will be returned and allowed to roam free. We’ll create a haven for magical creatures so you’ll have access to what you can acquire freely.”

 

The castle was huge, not as big as Hogwarts obviously but it was larger than Wisteria Meadow where Artemis grew up. She loved it…

 

They spent hours exploring it from top to bottom, from the nursery to the potions lab.

The more Artemis saw the happier she was…

 

An elf showed up to remind them of their dinner reservations…

 

Reluctantly, Artemis let Luna Apparate her back to Hogsmeade where they share a bottle of raspberry lemonade, they had a luxurious meal and shared a slice of blueberry cheesecake.

 

After their meal they walked back to the castle.

 

Once they were safely behind wards in Artemis’ prefect apartments, Luna undressed her lover and herself. Banishing their clothes the laundry basket in the corner before leading Artemis to the shower, where Luna began washed Artemis with reverence.

 

Hands covered with cleansing potion cupped her breasts, kneading them until her nipples were hard and aching. Luna’s hands were seemingly everywhere…

 

Luna brought Artemis to her first orgasm easily…it left her almost smug. Then she washed Artemis’ long black hair before smacking her arse playfully and telling her to dry off. “I’ll meet you in bed.”

 

Artemis blushed, “You’re staying?”

 

Luna kissed her, “I have no need to leave.”

 

Artemis scurried away leaving Luna to bathe quickly before joining her lover.

 

To her pleasure Luna found Artemis was naked…

 

Joining her in bed, Luna lay beside her, running her left hand through Artemis’ hair, down her back to cup her arse while her right played with Artemis’ breasts.

 

Luna was unsure if sex was unusually this amazing or if it was just because it was with Artemis…

 

Artemis moaned kissing Luna back, wrapping her arm around Luna’s neck.

 

Luna brought Artemis to another orgasm before they fell asleep, giving her lover pleasure brought on her own release.

 

However did she get so lucky?

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Nemia might no longer be pregnant but teenage motherhood was stressful and being a fifth year with O.W.L.s coming up didn't help...

 

Artemis and papa took turns watching Dion to help Nemia get some sleep or work on her homework; of course Artemis couldn’t neglect her own homework or prefect duties. She liked playing with Dion and it gave her a chance to practice being a mum. She really did want little girls of her own…

 

While it was weird to know that her lover was carrying her little brothers, it seemed that Luna was having an easy pregnancy. She enjoyed popping over to Wisteria Meadows not only to see her nephew Dion, papa and Nemia but also to have some time with Luna as well.

 

Luna had started to show recently, it made cuddling more difficult but because she loved Luna, Artemis accepted it as unselfishly as her beloved Luna had offered to surrogate her papa’s pregnancy.

 

Nemia wasn’t recovered from her pregnancy until nearly spring equinox when they arranged for Dion’s wiccaning.

 

Artemis was needed to officiate and thankfully Colin and Seamus were willing to step up as Dion’s godparents.

 

The celebratory feast was over and her dads had arranged to have the house elves clean up.

 

Luna led Artemis to her guest room at Wisteria Meadows…

 

Nemia had moved into the nursery to look after Dion, leaving Artemis alone…

 

Artemis’ fathers turned a blind eye to Artemis’ sleeping more often in Luna’s rooms since they returned to Wisteria.

 

Revisions would start soon and Artemis would be busy…

 

Luna wanted to make the most of their slight reprieve…

 

Artemis let Luna massage the stress from her body before carrying her to the bath were her lover washed her before they soaked with Artemis in Luna’s lap.

 

Artemis was falling more deeply for Luna, while she wasn’t the type to ask for or expect affection, Luna’s selfless and silent cherishing of her made Artemis quietly eager to be bound to the elder witch.

 

Being consort Lady Lovegood was starting to feel more likely…

 

Luna had already asked to court her and her lover had taken her on dates as well as showing her around their future home.

 

Artemis couldn’t wait for the official proposal, yet being only a Fifth Year she was worried that she would have to wait until graduation before her fathers would allow her to be bonded.

 

Whether or not she would be allowed to be engaged before then was debatable but as she lay in Luna’s arms she wished she was already her bonded…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

The closer it came to the birth the more Luna worried that her ‘virginity’ as in her intact hymen might prove problematic.

 

While her Artemis was more submissive then dominant in the bedroom, Luna really was willing to accept that aspect of her but Luna couldn’t fathom preparing her body for birth alone or give herself into the care of another…

 

So one night at towards the end of May, while they lay in bed in Artemis’ prefect apartment, Luna spoke up softly while stroking Artemis’ soft black hair. “Artemis?”

 

“Hmm?” her lover murmured as she lay cuddled up with he head pillowed on her breasts.

 

“You know I’m a virgin too right?” Luna said quietly.

 

Artemis blushed, “Really?”

 

“I had resigned myself to being celibate when you admitted to loving and desiring me. I really do care about you; you are in no way a replacement.”

 

Artemis blushed, “I know…why are you telling me this?”

 

“Remember how hard labour was for your sister?” Luna swallowed.

 

Artemis flinched and then turned to look down at her, “Yes…it was hours and she was crying all the time…”

 

“She’s had penetrative sex before so her vagina has been stretched…” Luna turned pink, “I haven’t… “

 

Artemis swallowed, “That sounds painful…”

 

Luna nodded as she resumed stroking her hair, “I don’t want to force you but I wanted to know if you would be willing to help me out…”

 

Artemis squeaked, “How?”

 

“I will need to be loose and relaxed down there not tighter then Ron’s arse.” Luna said darkly.

 

Artemis had always given herself up to Luna’s caring but sensual hands…she swallowed, “How do you need me to help…”

 

“Your fingers first?” Luna whispered, “Then probably different sized toys? I won’t ask you to let me reciprocate with the toys since we decided that we’d wait on toys for you until we were engaged. I just will need the help Artemis…I won’t dishonour you by having anyone else get me ready for the birth.”

 

“I never really thought about making love to you…am I selfish?”

 

Luna shook her head as she kissed Artemis’ hair, “We can start off easy? You like how it feels when I caress, finger and lick you right baby?”

 

Artemis nodded, “Yes?”

 

Luna rolled them on their sides, “Will you try? I could do it myself if I have to but I want you to help me…”

 

Artemis whispered, “I’ll try?”

 

Luna lifted her chin and kissed her, “Thank you…”

 

Then Luna brought the young Slytherin’s hands to her breasts, “Massage them for me?”

 

“How?”

 

Luna took Artemis’ breasts in her hands, “Like this?”

 

She rolled and squeezed, being sure to stimulate milk-producing pressure pointed.

 

Artemis whimpered as she tried to duplicate the touch of Luna’s hands, it was different from how her older lover normally touched her there.

 

Then Luna rolled her nipples in her first two fingers, rolling even as she tugged on them.

 

The sensation made Artemis very aware of how wet she was and clumsy as she did her best to do the same.

 

Luna gently tried to push Artemis’ head down to her breasts. “Suck on them…please?”

 

Artemis licked Luna’s right nipple, but didn’t stop squeezing the woman’s other breast with her hand.

 

Luna threw her head back against the pillows moaning, it was against Artemis’ natural inclinations but she was grateful that Artemis was willing to try.

 

Perhaps, this experience would help Artemis gain more confidence…

 

XooooooX

 

Artemis was very shy when she joined her recently delivered lover in bed. Luna had encouraged her to fondle and suckle on her breasts so that they were ready to feed her brothers whenever they decided to be born.

 

Two days before Luna’s milk had came in and she began pumping it but Artemis felt guilty about finding its taste made her so wet.

 

Everything about her lover made her feel excited…

 

Luna’s stomach was flatter without her brothers inside her womb but it wasn’t all flat yet anyway…

 

Luna pulled her in close, “There you are…what took you so long?”

 

Artemis curled up against her side, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me here. After all, you were just finishing the pregnancy to save my brothers. I thought that it was my fathers’ place to be here instead.”

 

Luna kissed her, “My shy Artemis I wanted you here so much…now you’re here. Without your brothers between us we can focus on our own future…”

 

Artemis blushed, “Are you still sure that you want me? It wasn’t a hormone thing?”

 

Luna smirked, touching her wand on the bedside table to switch Artemis’ knickers for that flutterby clitoral stimulator. A whispered spell and Artemis arched off the bed...

 

“Luna???” Artemis gasped.

 

Her fiancée smirked, “hush babe I’ve been thinking about your sweet pussy all this time. It’s what gave me the strength to get through the birth; I want to make you cum hard.”

Artemis closed her eyes and let Luna have her way; the vibrating toy was dancing over her clit and driving her mad with pleasure.

 

She was all but crying from the stimulation when came hard...

 

Luna pulled her close, turning the toy off and cuddling her. “You always look so beautify when you come.”

 

Artemis flushed, hiding her face in Luna’s side.

 

Luna chuckled, her fiancée was adorably shy but that was just another facet of her personality to love...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

It was two weeks before Luna was declared healed by Andromeda and that led them to almost mid-June by then Artemis was done with her exams but not her duties as a prefect.

 

Luna had always been active; climbing trees, exploring the grounds of the castle she was born at and later the area around Rook’s Folly. Thus her sedentary existence since graduation had begun to gnaw at her; not that she resented the need to take over _The Quibbler_ or the pregnancy that brought her closer to Artemis’ family and ultimately to Artemis.

 

Giving birth so close to Draco’s birthday had been a surprise to everyone but herself.

 

Thank Rowena that her labour had been relatively easy compared to Nemia’s and she was able to return to a sort of normalcy.

 

Nemia was still recovering from the strain of her pregnancy physically and mentally so to the best of Luna’s knowledge, she was expected to take her OWL exams that summer at the Ministry.

 

Courtship was one thing and marriage another, Artemis was still two years from graduation and with professors for parents there was no way that they could agree to their bonding taking place before Artemis graduated.

 

Luna’s knowledge of the male pregnancy potion that her former potions’ professor, classmates/friends Harry, Neville and Seamus were dosed with that the birth of Aurelius and Cicero who were the youngest, all of the victims had given birth essentially.

 

Neville and Adrian seemed to be the strongest couple by far with Harry and Draco a close second while Seamus and Colin were still struggling. Her former professors and future in-laws shouldn’t count because they had been together since their school days in Hogwarts.

 

Luna had plans to expand her relationship with Artemis, to go beyond mere courtship to a betrothal or even a period of engagement. Luna had always known her own mind and magic; this meant that despite the hormones released by her surrogate pregnancy that her feelings for Artemis hadn’t changed.

 

That was a wonderful thing, the last thing that Luna wished to do was to hurt Artemis in anyway...

 

XooooooX

 

Despite delivering her brothers and aside from two days at St. Mungos’ Maternity/Paternity ward, Luna had spent much of June at Hogwarts sharing Artemis’ bed.

 

Aunt Andromeda had even released Luna and Artemis’ brothers Aurelius and Cicero in time to attend Draco’s birthday party.

 

That had been interesting, since it was the first birthday in three years that her godparents had attended.

 

Artemis was still extremely shy, sexually and physically submissive despite having Luna’s gentle acceptance. To have her dream girl courting her meant a lot...

 

Artemis had gotten used to sleeping in Luna’s arms, she was unsure whether she would be invited to spend the summer at a Lovegood property or if she should ask Luna to spend the summer at Wisteria.

 

Artemis knew her fathers, her elder brother and sister loved her but that wasn’t the same...

 

Artemis wondered if she was good enough for a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, was an ice queen good enough for her?

 

Artemis wasn’t exactly spoilt but she was essentially given nearly anything that she could have wanted.

 

She felt overwhelmed about having someone treating like a real queen; it wasn’t exactly the same thing as her fathers’ or her brother doting on her.

 

If Artemis was a little more forward, then she would create a date plan but she didn’t have the courage.

 

This was something that made her all the more emotionally unsure, yet she had difficulty voicing it.

 

Artemis really did love Luna, always had but she still wondered sometimes how real their romance was when Luna had harboured an unrequited love for Harry’s ex-friend Hermione.

 

How long would she continue to second guess her lover?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

They spent the summer of Artemis’ Sixth Year mostly at **Ravenworth minora** where Artemis had rearranged the potions labs to her preference.

 

The way to her heart was definitely through her cauldron.

 

When Artemis wasn’t brewing for pleasure or according to her sire’s training, she was tutoring Nemia for her exams. Like Draco, she would likely be quite prepared to sit her Potions Brewer, First Class exam soon after graduation…

 

This of course gave Luna time to work on **The Quibbler** or groom her unicorns.

 

They were falling into a routine when Harry’s first birthday since his pregnancy was discovered and he had become a parent.

 

As consort Lovegood, Artemis wouldn’t be needed for any politicking other than appearances; which was for the best since Artemis wasn’t social by nature any more than her papa was…

 

Artemis had quite gotten used to having a cuddle buddy in bed even if she were considered ‘an ice queen’ due to her unsociability.

 

She was becoming all the more attached since Luna had begun her courtship.

 

XooooooX

 

Luna had just prepared this month’s edition of **The** **Quibbler** for delivery, which meant that she had time to consider romancing Artemis.

 

She had made arrangements with her elves that morning for a picnic dinner out on the moor.

 

She picked up her lover, pulling her onto an Abraxan borrowed from her godfather-cousin. A picnic basket tied behind them on the white winged horse with Artemis’ slim body between Luna and the horse’s neck.

 

The Malfoys raised Abraxans for ages, but it was her great grandfather Atticus who first made a name for them as breeders even naming his firstborn after them.

 

They flew out to a hidden waterfall on the property of Ravenworth Minora. They landed on a grass that lay just in front of the pebbled beach.

 

Luna leashed the Abraxan to the tree on a long leash, removing first the basket and then Artemis.

 

She removed the blanket from atop the basket, waving her hand as the blanket unfolded itself.

 

Another wave of her hand had the navy and bronze edged plates, silver and serviettes, as well as platters of delicacies, crystal goblets and a silver pitcher of drinks.

 

Artemis gasped, “Luna?”

 

Luna smirked, “Welcome to the hidden gem of the Ravenclaw family.”

 

Artemis’ eyes filled with tears, “Why me?”

 

“Because no one else could ever be worthy.” Luna said bringing Artemis’ hand to her lips.

 

The comment warmed her heart and somewhat soothed her feelings of unworthiness.

 

The area around them was that of a dense woodland that was broke before them by a private inlet.

 

The dramatic, almost sheer cliffs were covered with dense woodland vegetation provided the backdrop to this secret and very special place. The waterfall was so close to the pebbled beach that the falling water caused a rainbow-like shimmer in the air.

 

Luna knew from childhood explorations that roe deer, badgers and foxes all commonly found in the area. If one kept their eyes and ears open for breeding birds they might see redstarts, blackcaps, willow warblers, woodpeckers and pied flycatchers.

 

Artemis let Luna pull her down onto the blanket.

 

Luna poured them both a goblet of pineapple cooler before handing one to the younger witch and then arranging some of the delicacies on a plate to feed Artemis.

 

Artemis shyly let Luna feed her vegetable sticks, tarts and other finger foods but drew the line with the Orzo with shrimp, the kebabs and sandwiches.

 

It was relaxing outside, Artemis was usually a homebody who preferred a lab to interacting with people but this place was beautiful.

 

They nibbled some before Luna decided that they needed to have fun and abruptly began stripping.

 

Artemis gaped at her, “Luna?”

 

“Come on silly, let’s go for a swim.”

 

“But,”

 

Before Artemis could say another word, Luna had switched her clothes for a swimsuit and was tugging her gently towards the water.

 

It maybe childish but there was something almost romantic when Artemis was dunked in the hidden cove and then splashed playfully.

 

It was very different then she would have expected from the older witch…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solstice Proposal and Engagement party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these song lyrics, they are the property of someone else.

Chapter 11

 

Artemis was still a prefect and Luna still spent most nights in her bed, not that Artemis’ fathers seemed to care.

 

Luna was courting her after all…

 

Artemis was now a Sixth Year, and it was time…

 

Luna hoped for a solstice wedding or a June one depending on how permissive Artemis’ parents were.

 

Having made all of the arrangements, Luna talked Artemis into going to bed early.

 

Only to wake her up at half-past seven, bundle her confused girlfriend onto a unicorn and ride it on familiar paths.

 

Artemis was half-asleep and it was rather dark, so she didn’t recognise where they were…

 

Until the sun began to rise…

 

It was the same place where Luna had taken them for a surprise picnic that past summer...

 

Artemis glanced at her in confusion.

 

Lying on Luna’s white angora gloves lay a platinum ring with a moonstone framed by triquetras.

 

Artemis’ eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Luna’s neck crying, “Yes! A thousand times yes!”

 

A shout came from above them, “What did she say?”

 

Artemis peaked up; on either side of the waterfall were the members of her family.

 

Harry was the one who yelled of course.

 

Luna pulled off Artemis’ glove and slid the ring on her finger, before calling back, “She said yes!”

 

“As if there was any doubt!” Nemia piped up.

 

“We’ll see you in an hour?” Luna clarified.

 

“Of course.” Remus chuckled.

 

Luna pulled Artemis in for a deep kiss while their audience portkeyed away.

 

XooooooX

 

Given the location of her proposal, Artemis really shouldn’t have been surprised that Luna had rented out Avalon Gardens, the location of their first date.

 

Artemis shivered as they entered the foyer of the restaurant; it was designed to appear outdoors.  It had an enchanted ceiling that showed the nearly moonless sky of a cloudless waning crescent winter night. The carpet was charmed to look like snow yet be safe to walk on in heels.

 

The tables were dwaven iron wrought designs, they were lovely to behold and made comfortable with cushioning charms. They were a lovely white decorated with vines. The gardens were hedged with roses in every colour imaginable.  The paths were lined with amethysts and crystal flagstones, which led from the entrance, the kitchen and out to each table.

 

All of the lighting came from the stars in the charmed ceiling or the fairy lights.

 

Artemis was overwhelmed, “This is too much…”

 

Luna chuckled, “For the next consort of the House of Lovegood, nothing is too much.”

 

In a small fairy-lit gazebo came Nemia’s familiar voice.

 

“ _You're just too good to be true_  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you”

 

Luna didn’t know who first sang that song but Artemis did…

 

Uncle Ted had introduced her and Nemia to Muggle Music ages ago, Artemis liked the Frankie Valli.

 

Luna was soon spinning Artemis around the fake snow covered gardens.

 

After the song they had a fancy breakfast…

 

There were mini cappuccinos, Potato Pancakes with smoked salmon, caviar and chives. There were also Egg Cups in Prosciutto, cranberry-orange scones, blueberry-lemon crapes, virgin mimosas.

 

Nemia slipped over and asked, “What song do you want?”

 

Artemis whispered, “James Taylor, Something in the way she moves…”

 

Nemia giggled, it didn’t take long for her guitar playing sister to make herself comfortable. “This song is dedicated to my sister-to-be from my sister.”

 

“ _Something in the way she moves, or looks my way, or calls my name_

_That seems to leave this troubled world behind._

_And if I'm feeling down and blue or troubled by some foolish game,_

_She always seems to make me change my mind…_ ”

 

Luna was pulled into a slow waltz to the muggle song and couldn’t complain at all.

 

The next song was Let’s Stay Together by Al Green.

 

It sounded different sung by Nemia but it was lovely and soulful…

 

“ _I, I'm so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do is all right with me_

_'Cause you make me feel so brand new_

_And I want to spend my life with you_ ”

 

Artemis was spun around when Nemia sang, Why people break up, Oh, turn around,”

 

By the line make up, Luna was kissing her deeply.

 

The next song was papa and dad’s song, Perry Como’s It’s Impossible…

 

The words flowed around them…

 

Papa seemed to melt into their dad when Nemia sang familiar lines…

 

“ _Can I hold you closer to me_

_And not feel you going through me_

_Split the second that I never think of you_

_Oh, how impossible_ ”

 

The dancing continuing…

 

It was surprising when Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted’s song was revealed to be Stevie Wonder’s You are the sunshine of my life.

 

The lyrics shocking fit them…

 

“ _You must have known that I was lonely,_

_Because you came to my rescue,_

_And I know that this must be heaven,_

_How could so much love be inside of you?_ ”

 

Dora and Benny danced to an unfamiliar song, after all Artemis liked music from the late sixties and seventies…

 

“ _Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_ ”

 

That too seemed to fit the nympho and her pet Weasley…

 

Then Nemia called out, “This last song is for my sister. This is what I see when Luna looks at her…”

 

It was a Stevie Wonder song called, With a song in my heart…

 

“ _Oh, the moon's not a moon for a night_

_And these stars will not twinkle and fade out,_

_And the words in my ears_

_Will resound for the rest of my years._

_In the morning I find with delight_

_Not a note of our music is played out._

_It will be just as sweet,_

_And an air that I'll live to repeat:_

_I greet you..._ ”

 

By the time the song ended, Nemia was clearly exhausted and Artemis was overwhelmed.

 

Their families offered them congratulations; with Harry teased Luna about taking care of his sister before their papa could…

 

Artemis’ black hair entwined with Luna’s wild blonde was shimmering in the glow from the charmed stars and fairy lights.

 

Artemis couldn’t imagine being happier…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Artemis' bonding and honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its fem slash so if you don't like then please skip

Chapter 12

 

While Luna didn’t have a mother and she wasn’t close to her Greengrass cousins through her mother Demeter’s twin Aurora Greengrass, but that didn’t mean that some well-meaning relative wasn’t taking over their bonding.

 

In fact, it was Narcissa Malfoy, a distant cousin by marriage to her father Xenos who also happened to be Artemis’ godmother that took over the planning of their bonding.

 

Not that Luna minded, between her Wizengamot and Governor’s duties as well as her responsibilities to **The Quibbler** , she didn’t have a lot of free time.

 

They made two requests, that is be small with family only and Nemia providing the entertainment.

 

Hopefully, they weren’t too disappointed…

 

XooooooX

 

Despite having only courted since Artemis was a Fifth Year, the more time Luna spent in her company, the more sure that she was that Artemis was _The One_ ; the soulmate that a Ravenclaw descendant only met once in a lifetime.

 

So, the closer their planned Solstice Bonding came. the more settled Luna felt.

 

Then again, this was the Solstice after Artemis graduated and four months after beginning her potions apprenticeship to Draco.

 

It would be a three-year apprenticeship and after that last year, Artemis would be sharing duties as one of the two assigned Potions professors at Hogwarts.

 

It wouldn’t be until after Artemis finished her apprenticeship that they could discuss a child.

 

It was harder for witch couples to conceive and took serious effort on both parts unless a family member; usually a brother contributed a semen sample.

 

Considering that Luna’s family was entailed upon female offspring, any daughter that was both of theirs bloodwise be would preferably.

 

Luna had no siblings, especially no brothers and using Harry’s would be awkward for either herself or Artemis…

 

XooooooX

 

Artemis had not been chosen as Head Girl, and Nemia hadn’t either. Despite passing her OWLS, Nemia didn’t have the marks or the attendance.

 

Rather Head Girl had gone to Luna’s cousin Asteria Greengrass, who was shockingly a Ravenclaw not that either sister minded. They would leave the possibility up to their brothers…

 

Artemis had finished her Seventh Year after taking her NEWT exams and it was now Graduation.

 

They were graduating on Saturday the sixteenth of June at eleven o’clock.

 

Luna was of course out in the audience with their parents, brothers, Draco, her nephew and their nieces.

 

Artemis was nervous…

 

They were to be called out by Marks and of course, despite not being Head Girl, Artemis was top of their year.

 

Thankfully, no one was asking for a speech.

 

Like they had prior to the Sorting they wore plain black robes without House Emblems, yet they had Hogwarts’ coat of arms instead because now they were to be alumni rather than Slytherins or Gryffindors.

 

It was over all too soon in Artemis’ opinion…

 

School had been difficult in some ways, while Artemis wouldn’t miss being a student, she was somewhat looking forward to being Draco’s apprentice.

 

XooooooX

 

They were engaged and Artemis had spent most of her summer holidays with Luna at Ravenworth minora.

 

Now they were to return to Hogwarts for Artemis to begin her apprenticeship.

 

They would be sharing a staff apartment in the dungeons, not far from where Draco and Harry had theirs.

 

Their Papa was now Headmaster, leaving Draco the official Potions Master and Head of Slytherin.

 

Harry had his career as a Seeker cut short, he did finally receive a clean bill of health from Adrian but he primarily only flew for the National team or Puddlemere during the finals for either the UK cup or the World Cup.

 

The rest of the time he was playing papa to her nieces Ariana and Aster or apprenticing to Professor Flitwick to teach Charms.

 

Harry was born to be a papa, he just hadn’t planned on it being so soon.

 

Luna hadn’t exactly planned on being a surrogate mum either but like Harry, she wouldn’t change anything.

 

Artemis in her arms every night, gaining confidence in herself and lately there were few who dared called her Ice Queen and seeing her open her heart was worth it.

 

Luna was very much looking forward to the day that Artemis would become Consort Artemis Lovegood.

 

XooooooX

 

The day of their bonding arrived.

 

Artemis was surprised to wake up at her fathers’ home Wisteria rather than the castle.

 

Luna was absent as well.

 

An elf appeared, “Miss Luna be sending you this.”

 

“Thank you.” Artemis said shakily, peaking into the box to find a Celtic and moon-themed circlet.

 

“Ari!” Nemia popped into her room all smiles.

 

“Mia…”

 

They had grown apart somewhat after being Sorted into ‘rival Houses’ but when they were alone, it was like nothing changed.

 

If one ignored the pain behind Nemia’s eyes, the loss of Dennis had broken something inside her and even Dion couldn’t truly heal it.

 

“Aunt Cissa is coming; we’re taking you to Paris!”

 

Artemis groaned inwardly, while she had inherited Aunt Cissa’s fashion sense and Aunt Annie’s reticent but still intimidating mannerisms along with her papa’s potions skill; she despised going out in public especially where there were crowds.

 

Nemia bustled Artemis into clothes before dragging her to the floo where they met Aunt Cissa.

 

They arrived at Henri Fontaine’s hair salon in **Celestine’s** where they usually did their shopping.

 

 **Celestine’s** was _the_ place for witches to shop and Aunt Cissa always ensured that they had the very best. For school robes, it was Madam **Malkin’s** but for clothes it was **Celestine’s**.

 

Artemis had drifted a little apart from her twin since they were Sorted into rival House but seeing Nemia happy for her made her worry less

 

Aunt Cissa and Henri argued over the ‘perfect hair’ for her, while claiming indifference would result in a lengthy lecture that she didn’t care for, Artemis didn’t mind claiming that she trusted Aunt Cissa’s judgment but she did shyly request that they incorporate the circlet from Luna.

 

One of Henri’s assistants was seeing to Nemia’s hair and make-up, leaving her godmother’s own stylist to ensure that Artemis was ‘magnifique’.

 

While Artemis had learned fashion and style at Aunt Cissa’s instruction, she wasn’t really as obsessed with it as her godmother would prefer. Artemis perfected to be stylish and comfortable but not at the crack of fashion. Her fiancée Luna had a unique style when it came to her everyday attire but when it came to events such as graduation, their engagement or dates Luna had more conventional clothing choices.

 

Once her hair and make-up were finished and set, Artemis found herself spelled into her dress. It was silver and black…

 

Her godmother gave her a sad smile, “Those are the same colours in my dress but they are differently styled.”

 

It didn’t take long for Aunt Cissa’s hair to be set, apparently she and Henri came to an agreement ages ago.

 

Once Aunt Cissa and Nemis were declared ready and spelled into their dressrobes for Artemis’ bonding, the three witches flooed to Ravenworth Mejora where all bondings were to take place for Luna’s family.

 

Her betrothed’s Aunt Aurora and Greengrass cousins likely hadn't had much input on their bonding ceremony.

 

Luna had asked Artemis’ papa and Aunt Cissa to bond them.

 

Their dad met them at the floo and squeezed her hands when Aunt Cissa stopped him from hugging her because he would crush her dress. Unfortunately, he couldn’t kiss her cheek or hair for fear of smudging her make-up of mussing her hair up.

 

Artemis stood there nervously, the black silk bodice to her bonding dress that hugged her bosom was covered in diamonds. Making it appear silver in an illusion while the silk wrapped around her torso almost as form-fitting as a corset . Her skirt was A-lined and made up of black, white and silver tulle that hung over a silk underskirt.

 

The dress had been a gift from her godmother but the earrings and bridal necklace were a loan.

 

A silly Muggle tradition that had come from Uncle Ted’s family: something old (Luna’s family circlet), something new (her dress), something borrowed (the jewellery), something blue (the garter) and a silver sickle (rather than a six-pence) in her black and silver shoes.

 

Aunt Cissa slipped away to join papa and led Nemia away as well.

 

Dion was likely with his Uncles Colin and Seamus as well as his cousins Colm and Cieran.

 

The ballroom was decorated with silver and white, as if graced with snow.

 

 Papa and Aunt Cissa who stood at the altar turned together and held their hands out in welcome.

 

"As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses.” Aunt Cissa announced.

 

Papa continued the greeting. “We also have when possible all guests either seated or standing in a circle around the sacred area, creating a sense of theatre. Guests are usually asked to bring bells with them. Guardians of the Four Quarters Air, Fire, Water and Earth join us here to celebrate the Bonding of my eldest daughter to the witch who captured her heart."

 

"Guardians of the East, Powers of Air; you who are thought and the wind upon my face. Winged eagle of the skies who is the morning breeze and the wrath of storms, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." Her brother Harry said with a grin holding an eagle's feather.

 

Luna had quite chased away all of Artemis’ former jealousy so she didn’t mind at all, that Hermione was part of their bonding.

 

It was Hermione who holding a flaming ruby in her hands, "Guardians of the South, Powers of Fire, you who are passion and the hearth. Great Snake that lives within the coals of the home fires as well as wild fires; I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite."

 

It was also the closest that Hermione would get to Harry’s bonding, not that anyone would say something like that since the healer had been Imperioed to be awful to her big brother.

 

Nemia grinned at her, "Guardians of the West, Powers of Water, you who are emotions and pure love. Gentle Dolphin of the waves who is the morning dew, and the torrential rains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." In her hands she held an abalone shell as she faced the West.

 

Draco chuckled, "Guardians of the North, Powers of Earth, you who are the stabilizer and nurturer. Powerful Buffalo who paws the ground and stands solid as the mountains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." He held a crystal toward the north.

 

Luna stood under an Arch created like a rainbow, the Arch of 7 Blessings waiting for Artemis, when their papa Severus spoke, "My daughter’s betrothed stands beneath the arch of Seven Blessings," each one glowing as it was named even as Artemis advanced led in by Remus, "Purple to bless their souls, dark blue to bless their dreams; light blue to bless them with harmony; green to bless them with Love; yellow to bless them with strength and courage; orange to bless them with fertility,” He looked at Artemis as Remus placed her hand in Luna’s before continuing. "and red to bless them with passion and commitment."

 

Artemis couldn’t imagine feeling more content then right now…

 

Staring into Luna’s black pearl eyes, Artemis almost didn’t hear anything her godmother or papa said.

 

Until her papa called her name, “Artemis?”

 

She blinked, “Yes?”

 

“Repeat after me, Beloved I seek to know of you and ask those that came before us that I be given the Wisdom to see you as you truly are and to love you as a mystery. I will take joy in you, I delight in the taste of you. To me you are the whispering of the tides, the seduction of Summer’s Heart. You are my friend; you are my lover. Grow old and wiaw with me and I’ll the same with you. The Life before us is one of Rainbows and Sunsets, and a willingness to share those things of sadness. I love you, I adore you. I was to spent the rest of my life with you and beyond that if I may!”

 

Artemis blushed, almost whispering the words.

 

Luna held her hands tighter, repeating the vow.

 

“It is the Prince tradition to have a handfastening included.”

 

Artemis arranged their hands in an infinity symbol, right hand clasping right hand and left hand clasping left hand.

 

Artemis’s papa nodded in approval, “By knot of one, the spell’s begun.”

 

A silver cord appeared to tie their hands together.

 

Aunt Cissa was radiating pride, ‘By knot of two, it binds the two.”

 

 This cord was light blue.

 

“By knot of three, all Truths shall be.” Papa continued.

 

His next cord was dark blue.

 

“By knot of four, it opens Love’s door.” Aunt Cissa continued the chant using a green cord.

 

“By knot of five, combined you’re Alive.” Artemis’ papa used a red cord this time.

 

“By knot of six, your souls I mix.” Aunt Cissa declared as she tied them together with a purple cord.

 

“By knot of seven, as now so in the beyond.” Papa seemed content that Artemis had found her happiness as he bound them with an orange cord this time.

 

“By knot of eight, you have sealed your fate.” Aunt Cissa didn’t make that sound very ominous as she tied them with a yellow cord.

 

Papa had the last knot, “By kot of nine, sealed love by divine wind.” After tied then with a golden cord, then he gestured for Harry and Nemia to step forward.

 

It might be cruel to have her essentially widowed twin as her witness but Artemis knew that Nemia would have been more crushed to be passed over for another.

 

While Luna could have asked Hermione, letting her ex-crush call in an element was almost too much to ask Artemis. So instead, she’d asked Harry who had agreed immediately.

 

For all his hurt by Hermione’s defection, he still cared about his old friend in a small corner of his heart. So he was grateful that Luna had proved she was essentially innocent even if she’d nearly cost him his life and his daughters.

 

Nemia slipped the ring that Artemis had chosen on Luna’s finger, “Take care of her…”

 

Luna nodded, “Always.”

 

Harry placed Luna’s ring on Artemis’ finger, “I’m so happy. You’ve always had a fondness for Luna and I’m pleased to see you bonded to the witch you love.”

 

A tap and the bonding cords sunk into their skin leaving a glowing mark like bracelets on both wrists.

 

Aunt Cissa spoke first, “By the Giving of these Tokens of your Love for one another, so at your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so must the other. As Honesty and Love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow. The Circle is perfect figure without beginning or end that has no area of weakness. It is a symbol of the cycle of life; birth, death and rebirth. This shall serve as a physical reminder of your vows as well as that all things begin, end and begin again as the Ancient Ones decree. These rings shall serve to remind you that live goes on and that these moments pass. When you are engulfed in anger or in sadness, look to your hand and remember, that the wheel turns ever onward and it is love that turns the wheel.

 

“Onto each other’s hands lies your ring, there is a lesson in both the hand and the ring. The ring is worn of the fourth finger; in Numerology, the number four stands for steadiness and endurance. The circle itself is all-encompassing and inclusive. Your hand opens to both receive and give, clenches in frustration and anger, holds and sooths in times of sadness and clutches in fear. With this hands are cities and sandcastles made, music played and poetry written. Into these hands is life given and from these hands it is taken.” Papa seemed to be struggling to hold in his emotions.

 

Aunt Cissa continued to give him time to compose himself, “All actions of your hand move in sympathistic rhythem with the Wheel of Life and with your Destiny. Pleasure, Pain, Creation, Destruction, Giving and Receiving are all within the power of your hand. As the Ring Symbolises the cycle, so does the hand symbolise the power of actualization and creation. Let this ring remind you of the many turns of the Wheel through which you and your love shall pass. May everything that is touched by your hand, also be touched by love. So mote it be!”

 

Their guests and Artemis’ papa echoed, “So mote it be!”

 

“May I present for the first time Madam Luna Lovegood, Chatelaine of Hogwarts and her consort, Lady Artemis Lovegood.” Aunt Cissa turned them to face the guests after separting their laced hands to place Artemis’ right hand in Luna’s left and sprinkled rose petals over them. “Love one another, but make not a bond of love. Let it be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill one another’s cup, but drink not from the same cup. Give one another of your bread, but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and joyous, but let each of you be alone. Even as the string of the lute quiver with the same music are alone. Give your hearts but not into each other’s keeping. For only the hand of life can contain your hearts. Stand together but not too near, for the pillars of a temple stand apart. Just as the oak and the cypress grow not in each other’s shadows.”

 

Luna finally pulled Artemis into her arms, kissing her soundly to the anthem of whoops, cheers, clapping and casting multicolour sparks with their wands.

 

Artemis had been dreaming of Luna’s kisses all day…

 

They were beyond her imagination.

 

The kiss finally broke and Artemis found herself embraced first by her fathers and then her godmother.

 

Nemia threw herself into Artemis’ arms while Luna was welcomed to the family and then it was Harry and Draco’s turn but seeing as they had a twin each themselves, it was a less enthusiastic hug compared to Nemia’s.

 

Eventually, the congratulations died down and Luna invited their guests to join them for a celebratory meal.

 

Waiting for them were baked brie tarts with nuts topped with a variety of jams and pear slices. Also expresso mugs filled with a variety of soups. Roasted winter vegetables and a hot chocolate bar, individual crudites and mini chocolate cakes in soufflé dishes served with fruit and cream. There was a fruit and cheese buffet along with a selection of bread, fruit and nuts.

 

Luna and Artemis nibbled as well, while they allowed their guests to congratulate them again as they mingled.

 

Dress crushing was forgotten as Artemis pressed against Luna’s side.

 

Eventually they were summoned to actually eat.

 

Artemis was grateful she was right-handed so she could eat without having to let go of Luna’s hand.

 

When the actual speeches began, it was illuminating…

 

Nemia had written them a song, which she sang with accompaniment from Aunt Cissa. The song was also recorded onto a record as a wedding gift, which Luna and Artemis promised to cherish.

 

Artemis threw her bouquet only to have it caught by one of Luna’s Greengrass cousins.

 

Immediately afterwards, Luna led Artemis to the centre of the dining room ahead of their table to a silk-covered chair.

 

Shyly, Artemis pulled her skirt up enough for a smug Luna to dive underneath it.

 

Luna found the blue and silver garter, removing it teasingly slow with her teeth until she reached Artemis’ ankle. Then she removed it properly…

 

Only to toss it behind her where it was caught by her cousin Maia’s betrothed Hippolyte Flitwick which resulted in a demure kiss.

 

Aunt Cissa announced that she and Uncle Lucius were sending them to Fiji for their honeymoon and that they were already packed.

 

Artemis burst into happy tears, a romantic tropical island for their honeymoon?

 

Luna thanked her bonded’s godparents before soothing Artemis.

 

Eventually their guests left after congratulating them once more.

 

Leaving the newly bonded pair alone in Ravenworth mejora.

 

A kiss as they portkeyed with baggage in-tow had them arriving in a private cabin near the water, set off from the others. There was a beach not far from them either.

 

Artemis found herself dressed only in her babydoll chemise, garterbelt, stockings and knickers.

 

Luna likewise found herself wearing only the same but in different style.

 

For some reason, their wedding dressrobes, circlets and shoes were left at Ravenworth Mejora.

 

Aunt Cissa likely did this…

 

Artemis let out a squeak as Luna pulled her close and snogged her.

 

Their lace-covered breasts and silk stockinged legs rubbing together.

 

Luna eventually broke the kiss to carry Artemis deeper into their honeymoon cabin and laid her on the bed before lying beside her.

 

Artemis moaned as their snogging resumed, with her bonded’s hands caressing her lace-covered breasts.

 

Eventually, the babydoll chemise was stripped away leaving Artemis only in her lace knickers, garter belt and stockings.

 

Luna kissed Artemis deeply even as she kneaded her breasts, her beloved was so lovely.

 

Despite having Luna touch her this way before, tonight was different…

 

Artemis let Luna do as she wished, her wife knew how to please her and what felt good.

 

Eventually, Luna moved to lick and suckle Artemis’ breasts while caressing her sides.

 

Then a hand slid down Artemis’ body to cup her mound, using those lace knickers to tease her.

 

Artemis gasped, “Luna…”

 

“Mmm… yes Artemis?”

 

“Inside…” her voice almost inaudible.

 

“Alright…” the lace knickers were thrown away and soon Luna’s hands were spreading her thighs. Thumbs spread her vaginal lips and Luna was licking her most intimate place.

 

Artemis writhered, clutching the silk sheets and moaning.

 

“So sweet like honey…touch your breasts for me…”

 

Artemis had gotten better about her body’s sexual needs but she preferred Luna to take the dominant role in bed.

 

Luna suckled on her clit and tongue-fucked Artemis’ pussy before wiggling in a finger and immediately began stroking her lover’s g-spot.

 

She fingered Artemis, slowly preparing her while sucking on her clit.

 

Artemis tried to keep touching her breasts while Luna filled her with her fingers.

 

Eventually, Luna nipped her clit before pulling away.

 

“Artemis…I have two toys for us… the vibrating Wee-doe and the self-thrusting double end…”

 

“Wee-doe…” Artemis gasped.

 

“Alright…” Luna summoned the sex toy.

 

Artemis had only had Luna’s tongue and fingers before, this was the first time she would have more.

 

Luna groaned as she pushed the small vibrating bulb into her own pussy.

 

Luna looked different with the toy inside her and the phallic end hanging almost obscenely between her legs.

 

“Are you okay with this?”

 

Artemis blushed, nodding but mistrusting her voice.

 

“Quick or slow babe…how do you want to be fully mine?”

 

“Immediately?” Artemis blurted out.

 

Luna licked her lips, moving to snog her wife as she rocked the vibrator against her clit and pussy.

 

Artemis moaned into the kiss, rubbing herself against the vibrator only gasp when the tip slid inside her.

 

“Still want me claim you quickly…” Luna asked, letting the wee-doe stay where it was.

 

“Yes…” Artemis gasped out.

 

“Hold onto me Artemis…” Luna ordered.

 

Artemis wrapped her arms around Luna kissing her eagerly, only to nearly come to tears.

 

Luna bucked her hips once, thrusting deep into her Artemis’ and pushing through the slight resistance. Growling, “Mine…” when their pussies met.

 

Artemis clung to Luna kissing her eagerly as her body adjusted to the feel of something so deep inside her and vibrating.

 

A few minutes after Luna thrust into her, her older lover began to rock her hips slowly.

 

Her inner walls had always been sensitive but having something so big and vibrating, brought her close but it was Luna pinching her clit that pushed Artemis over the edge.

 

Luna made slow tender love to Artemis for the most part until they both passed out.

 

This was only the beginning of their bonded life after all.

 

XooooooX

 

Luna woke up to her arms full of Artemis…

 

They bathed together and shared breakfast of toast, fresh fruit and tea before Luna dressed them both in their bikinis to Artemis’s embarrassment only for her consort to be tackled into the sea by the chatelaine herself.

 

Artemis sputtered only to find the sea was quite warm and safe…

 

They exchanged salty kisses, with Luna caressing Artemis’ body that was clad in classy but scanty swimwear.

 

Artemis was taken aback when Luna’s fingers plunged into her pussy.

 

They swam closer to the shore while Luna teased and touched her brazenly while drinking in her moans as they kissed.

 

This would be an interesting honeymoon for the eccentric Madam Lovegood and her shy consort.

 

XooooooX

 

The third night of their honeymoon Artemis was whisked out of their cabin to a fancy restaurant at the resort.

 

They were wearing matching dresses that clung to their swiftly tanning bodies; Artemis’ was white and Luna’s a temptress red.

 

They walked in side-by-side.

 

Artemis had a blushing shiver pass through her when Luna introduced them as Madam Lovegood and Consort.

 

They were greeted with enthusiasm and escorted to a patio table in a secluded corner that overlooked the beach and the water.

 

Artemis was too shy to order and let Luna do the talking…

 

They had a lovely wine and fish entrees as well as fruit for an appetizer.

 

They headed back to their cabin where Luna convinced her tipsy wife to a sixty-nine.

 

Luna loved using oral on Artemis, but getting it was even better…

 

XooooooX

 

Their honeymoon eventually drew to a close…

 

Artemis was sad to have to leave but she had to resume her apprenticeship with Draco after all…

 

They kissed as they portkeyed back…

 

Artemis didn’t mind being practically apparated to their bed in Ravenworth minora where Luna used a spell to undress them and buried her face in Artemis’ pussy.

 

They’d had more sex the last few weeks than ever before, Luna had only brought two sex toys with them and Artemis had experienced both. Yet nothing compared to Luna’s mouth, tongue and fingers.

 

Luna definitely was of the opinion that she preferred Artemis naked in her bed…

 

That didn’t mean that she didn’t enjoy fingering Artemis into a climax in the sea, the bath or on the beach.

 

Being bonded meant that there would hardly be a night when Artemis wasn’t in her bed.

 

Artemis was definitely going to take full advantage of that…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
